End of Chaos Part 1
by TitanXR
Summary: Once there was a guardian composed of chaos.Soon the light and darkness within would cause it to split.Because the energy they produced was need they were sealed to be reborn as they destroyed each other.Now the time has come and chaos will be born or end
1. Chapter 1

TitanXR:Hello everyone this is TitanXR. This is a revised version of my first chapter. Now I will give out the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailormoon or any anime that is used in refrence.

**Chapter 1**

**The Meeting**

Through the mist the gates of time showed themselves, and standing guard was Sailor Pluto. She held her bo staff in a way that looked like she was waiting for a fight. She turned to the left quickly after hearing a noise. A figure appeared before her, an old man in silver robes, and a tall knobby cane. He also had a long flowing beard.

At once she lowered her staff and knelled, for she recognized him as the one who had made her the guardian of the gates of time. " Hello Kami-Sama. why have I deserved a visit from you?" She asked.

Kami smiled giving a light chuckle. "Stand, Setsuna, for I have things to tell you, and some you may not believe." Sailor Pluto stood up and waited to hear what she had to be told. " I have found a sailor senshi out of this realm and I must ask you for now to bring her to this realm."

Sailor Pluto looked at him. " What do you mean. I know about the one your speaking about, but because of the seal you used shouldn't she have moved to a different life?"

Kami looked down hiding his face. " Well when Queen Serenity, during the Moon Wars three-hundred years ago, used the Millennium Silver Crystal to seal the Negaverse , she also sealed the dark one helping the Negaverse. Unfortunately the sailor at the same moment used her final self-destruct move and the power sent her soul heading to earth into another realm. When the seal wore off and with us unable to track her, she went into the embryo of an unborn male and made herself dormant within the…" He was interrupted by Sailor Pluto.

" Did you say male?" She asked kind of surprised at this wondering more on how.

Kami nodded " Yes and due that the embryo already had a soul she went dormant. Still is right now, but is slowly awakening. The dark one is awakening and soon he will be searching for energy to replenish himself to full power. With this told I must leave you with these." Hands her the sailor pen of Nebula and a white stone, and a large red key on a chain. "Use the Nexus Key to reach the realm. Just say 'Nexus Key Activate' and a portal will appear and you should be as close as possible to the boy. The white stone will lead you to him."

This was going all too fast for Pluto " Now hold on. You said that he is going to be a sailor sensei. Isn't he going to look weird in a skirt?"

"Don't worry you will find out soon enough." Kami said though this didn't really help. " There isn't much time and with Sailor Mini-Moon and Tuxedo Mask not around it will be best to get back soon. His name is Keto Tsurugi and is sixteen years old." He felt some sort of dread and said. "Now go I will send Rind to come watch the gates for you right now. She nodded and opened the portal into the realm she had to go to. Kami knew she would succeed. For the fate of everything would depend on it.


	2. Chapter 2

TitanXR: Well here is chapter 2. I made it longer than it had been originally and I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sailor Moon or any anime referenced in the story.

Chapter 2

The sun had started to rise beyond the horizon. The silence was broken by battle cries, and the sound of wood hitting wood. Two people, an old man hair gray from age was fighting a young man. The old man wore a simple white karate robe with a black belt around his waist. The younger one having short black hair wore the same style gi but with a brown belt. By the way they circled each other you could tell that both were skilled, but in the end the more experienced warrior would win. After five more minutes both had lost their swords and the old man held the younger one on the ground. "You have gotten better, but you still lacked in most parts grandson." The old man said out of breath.

After a few moments both stood the young man was catching his breath. "Yeah yeah I know. I have to get going can I go now?" The young man said looking at his grandfather.

"Unfortunately, not yet. I have much more to discuss with you. Please sit down so I can discuss something with you." They both sat down on the ground the young man looking serious. "Keto, these past nine years, you have endured more training then any other person in our finally, but you have forgotten something more valuable than anything else. The lesson I knew you had learned but you haven't used during our time of training."

Keto looked down. "I have done everything you have told used all of the teachings of our ancestors that you have taught me. If there is something I haven't used then you must not have taught me then." He said looking as if he was about to just leave.

The old man said nothing at first then said. "If that is how you feel then know this, I will not teach you anything as I can't teach you the lesson. It will have to be learned on your own. When you believe are ready then challenge me for the sword of our family, the Akuma-hanone, until then you are dismissed and no arguing."

Keto had just opened and closed his mouth, then got up and walked off. After a bath he dressed in his normal black T-shirt and black pants, and started walking down the street heading to a nearby restaurant to have breakfast. He hated having to spend hard earned money on food when he could just cook, but his cooking would probably eat him. _'I wish mom was home, but no she had to go visit Aunt Sara.'_ He just sighed walking off silently.

A portal opens and out come Sailor Pluto. She was lucky she had appeared in an alley. She goes into civilian form wearing a woman's business outfit and she walked out into the sidewalk looking around. _'Kami said I would be somewhere near him, where do I start?' _She looks at the white stone after taking it out. It had started pulsing with light faster and brighter each second. _'That was fast but from which…' _The train of thought was interrupted when someone had plowed into her and she had dropped the stone. Someone took her hand and help her up. "Thank you very much" She looked up and saw that a young man had helped her and was holding the stone which was glowing with no pulsing. _'This isn't possible…is it?' _ He hands her the stone, walking off without saying anything. Setsuna looks his direction. "What's your name?" She asked but he is too far to hear her.

She follows him into a restaurant, and taps his shoulder while he waits for be seated. "Hello sir?" He turns to her having a serious face, but also kind. "My name is Setsuna Meioh and I was wondering what your name is. "

He looks at her "My name? It's Keto Tsurugi, and why do you ask?"

She smiled happy that it didn't take long to find him. "I want to talk with you and if you will listen to me I will pay for the meal deal?"

Keto thought for a moment. "Alright I will listen to what you have to say." Keto said glad he would get to eat for free today, but it was mostly he was curious about why this random stranger wanted to speak with him. He got his food and sat down. He waited for Setsuna to sit then said " Well what do you want?"

She smiled " I need you to just listen to me and not interrupt me until I'm finished agreed?" He nods starting to eat. "Good. Then I will get down to business. I hope your ready because in the end a choice will be made, and that choice will determine everything."

TitanXR: Well the end of chapter 2. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

TitanXR: Hello everyone sorry for being so late with this update. It was due to school so I hope you enjoy. I will start updating much more frequently after this one

Keto: smacks TitanXR in the head I think you all who have read the chapters so far will know me by name.

TitanXR: So whats you point?

Keto: The point is that now that you can run at full speed we can get things going good, but why do I have to…

TitanXR: Shush I know a lot have people have thought ahead what will happen but those that haven't I want surprised. Now do the disclaimer and get the story going.

Keto: Fine whatever…whispers to the side 'Jerk' clears throat Well here is the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor any anime character and/or referenced in this story.**

* * *

They both sat there at the restaurant booth Keto eating slowly and awaited to hear what Setsuna had to say. After a couple more minutes she finally starts talking. "Well Keto it is like this. I come from a different realm. In this realm the universe is protected by a group known as the sailor senshi. Each one was a princess of the planet in which they are named from. A long time ago there was an evil force known as the Negaverse , they attacked planets throughout the solar system. The last place they attacked was the moon. Are you following me alright?" Setsuna asked.

Keto swallowed "Yes I am so continue if you please." He went back to eating in his head laughing and thinking that she was crazy.

She sat back and continued. "Well on the moon the sailor senshi of Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter helped in the fight, but to no avail. In a final ditch effort to save everyone Queen Serenity of the moon use the Silver Crystal to seal away the Negaverse and all those who were allied with it. All of the others were also sealed and sent to earth Queen Serenity sacrificed the rest of her power to do so and soon after died. We had hoped that would have been the end, but unfortunately that isn't the case. A couple of years ago the Negaverse nearly revived fully, but all of the sailor senshi that had helped with the fight on the moon had been revived as well and kept the Negaverse from returning to full power. Eventually they were destroyed." She stopped for a moment noticing that Keto was looking at her weirdly. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her "Just continue I promised not to interrupt so continue then I will tell you what I think after you're finished." He said this to her sitting back not eating obviously done.

"I see well I will then." She says clearing her throat. "Well over the last couple years we have been faced with stronger enemies and now we have to face another soon but this one will prove difficult without help of a sailor senshi that is long forgotten. This is because the existence of this one was supposed to move on as well as the one who was her enemy, but the actions of Queen Serenity proved to be the cause of a certain problem." She looks Keto in the eyes piercing through him almost and he shivered. "When fighting the one who allied with the Negaverse the sailor senshi used a senshi's most powerful move and it is considered a self-destruct type attack. The energy from this combined with that of Queen Serenity caused a rip in the realms and sent the soul flying though to this realm. The one who allied himself with the Negaverse sealed off on earth." She said this then looked to Keto "Tell me right now what you think?"

He sighs then replies. "Well it was a nice story, but I think you're a crazy woman. What would tell me all this stuff has to deal with me?" He asked this wondering what the answer would be.

Smiles at him and he shivers again not understanding what it was that was making him nervous about her. "Well through my various ways I have learned the dark one is awakening and soon we will need Sailor Nebula's help and through various ways I think you may be the one I'm looking for."

At first Keto just stared blankly then just couldn't hold it in and laughed till everyone was staring at their table and he quieted down and apologized. "Sorry but I think you have the wrong guy. I mean look at me I can't play hero. What proof do you have that I am this Nebula person, and how do I know you're not lying about this whole thing?"

She stands up "Follow me if you want to know." She paid for the meal and walked out. Beyond his better judgment Keto got up and followed her into a long alley far from anyone's sight. "First off is this stone." She throws it to him and it glows brightly "That is the thing tell that you are the one I'm searching for and as for proof as to who I am and that I'm not a local." She holds up her sailor pen "Pluto Crystal Power!"

Keto watches as a glow appears that blinds him slightly appear over Setsuna. After a minute the light clears and there was a woman holding a staff that had what looked like and orb of garnet. "H—how? What is this?"

"I am Sailor Pluto, Sailor Senshi of Change and I was telling you the truth when I say that you Keto are Sailor Nebula and if you still don't believe after seeing this then here" Hand him a sailor pen similar to her own. "This is the Sailor pen of Nebula. Hold this up in the air and shout Nebula Crystal Power and if nothing happens then I was wrong, but if you do transform those powers are yours to keep. If you wish you may come with me and help, but I can't force you." After she says this she stands back and nods as if to urge him to at least try.

He looked long at the sailor pen. The crystal on top was multi-colored inside was a symbol that looked familiar to him, almost spooky to him. "Alright I'll do it I will try but I won't make any promises." He gulps as he lifts it to the air and then takes a deep breath. "Nebula Crystal…Power!!!" Suddenly he felt something and didn't know what it was but in a way felt…naked and something about his body was changing. As the energy surge through he felt some sort of clothes form on his body and after a moment he stood still his eyes closed. The first thing he did was open his eyes and then looked at his hands they were gloved in elbow length gloves. He felt up his arms and realized it felt more slender than usual. He looked down and felt his chest it seemed larger and…he thought for a moment before it clicked as he…err she saw that she had on a skirt and looked at Sailor Pluto and this time she shivered by the looked. "You…you…you turned me into a girl!!" She yelled at Sailor Pluto obviously pissed "Why didn't you tell me." At this moment noticed the sound of her own voice.

She couldn't believe her eyes as Keto transformed into Sailor Nebula not realizing it until now what Kami had meant earlier. She merely replied "You are Sailor Nebula why what's wrong?"

Sailor Nebula's right eyes flinched. "What's wrong? What's wrong is that I'm wearing a skirt, and my hair just about touches my ass. Oh yeah didn't I mention I was a boy a moment ago!!" She yelled this last part and just breathed hard for a moment. "Alright how do I get back to my normal self?"

She nodded "Well what you do is just concentrate on your civilian self, and…" Setsuna after a light glow returns to the outfit she had been wearing and her Garnet Rod was gone. "You will return to yourself"

"I hope your right about that" She said then concentrated and after a few seconds felt something change and then opened his eyes to see he had returned to normal, and sighed in relief. "Yes I'm a guy again" He looked at Setsuna. "Well so there you go just answer me one thing. What will happen if I refuse to ever take that form again and help?"

She walks till she is in front of him and places her hand on his shoulder. "I don't know honestly. In my own head I see us being able to fight them off for a while then get totally defeated. Even though I am the guardian to the Gate of Time, I can't tell what will happen concerning this." She looks down. "I came here because you are needed, but I can't force you to come with me and become Sailor Nebula to fight off the enemy. So I must ask you. Will you join our fight to protect our Earth and every Earth in all the other realms?

He turned his back away from Setsuna, and walked a few feet. "The way you talk this planet may be in danger correct? Then what choice do I have other than come with you and stop this force before it has the chance to continue on? Before we go I want to go get some clothes and other personal belongings, and tell my grandfather I am leaving. I want to know I have any ways of staying in touch?"

She smiled again and starts walking "Lead the way to your place and yes I can make sure letters can get to them. If they worry about other things such as school I am going to make sure you are with the others, so you can be with them in case something happens. Also make sure it sound like I gave you a job OK?" In her head right now Setsuna was thinking about various things that may come into play about where he could stay and was planning all of it in her head.

After about ten minutes they make it to Keto's house and they entered the house. "Take a load off while I pack and talk to gramps." Keto said walking off into a hallway. Setsuna just sits down.

A few minutes later Keto's Grandfather entered the room Setsuna was. "Well hello are you a friend of Keto's?" He asked Setsuna kindly also sitting down.

Setsuna thought for a moment and realized she would save Keto the trouble of having to tell anything. "Well I have been looking for some help with a project that's in the Juuban district and I talked with Keto. After explaining it all he took a test and passed it and so he is packing up some clothes so he can come with me." She said all that to him and then added. "Don't worry he was going to tell you before we left just you came in on me and decided to tell you myself."

The old man nods. "I see well school starts next month what about that, and keeping in touch?" He asked this more of a wondering question seeming not to mind letting his grandson go with a stranger.

She looked at him kindly. "Don't worry I can get him into the local school at Juuban I just need permission to get his school records from the school so I can have him transferred, also I will make sure he sends any amount of letters he wants and phone isn't possible sorry about that." At that moment Keto walked in a back pack on and he looked at his grandfather then to Setsuna. "Don't worry I talked with him and…" Suddenly there was a sound coming from Setsuna and she looked at them. "Sorry business I'll take it outside and let you talk." She leaves the rooms.

Keto sat down and was looking down. "I meant to come to you about this I'm sorry." He said and sighed "This is something I have to do for myself, and you can't stop me."

Keto couldn't believe his ears when he heard laughing coming from his grandfather. "Don't worry m'boy I won't stop you. You certainly are my son's son. He also left on a small journey to think and I didn't like it all I ask is that you keep in touch ok?"

Keto nodded then Setsuna opened the door. "Sorry to cause this to be so fast but Keto and I need to leave. There is something wrong and I need to get back." She looked at Keto and walked out.

Keto looked at his grandfather. "Sorry I have to go now like this and bye and I will write soon." Keto said before running out the door.

His grandfather merely yelled "Alright just bring us all back something." These were the last words Keto would hear from his grandfather.

As they ran Setsuna and Keto went to the alley in which Keto had first become Sailor Nebula. "Last chance to back out Keto. Once we go through we will be in battle and there is no turning around."

He smiled and lifted his sailor pen and the air. "Nebula Crystal Power!!" He transforms again into Sailor Nebula "No chance not now we have to hurry right?" Setsuna nodded and transformed as well created a portal with the Nexus Key and they both went through it as close as they could to the battle the other senshi were in right now.

* * *

Keto: Well thats the end if that. But what now smart guy?

TitanXR: Well I'm going to get the forth chapter up in a little bit, and get you embaress you at the same time.

Keto: I don't know why I stay with you.

TitanXR: One I made you too your under contract till the completion of the story which may take a while.

Keto: Alright well until next time and hopefully he won't embarrass me badly.

TitanXR: Dont worry...much hehehe.


End file.
